Logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools are commonly used for determination of properties of formations surrounding a borehole. These logging tools provide various types of measurements, such as resistivity and gamma ray measurements, that can provide imaging data and can be interpreted to evaluate properties of the formation, including hydrocarbon liquids and gases, and other fluids therein.
During LWD operations, erratic tool motion or low rotational rates during the logging process can cause poor accuracy in measurement of signals. For example, stick-slip behavior and low RPM behavior in LWD assemblies can reduce the accuracy of azimuthal propagation resistivity measurements due to missing or invalid raw records in some of the azimuthal sectors. Conversely, azimuthal propagation resistivity logs may appear “noisy” when in fact they just reflect erratic tool motion or low RPM. Subsequent interpretation for distance to bed boundary and formation dip may be affected adversely.